super_secret_dark_souls_dungeons_and_dragonsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Hollow Halls
Unless otherwise described, the chambers of this area are built of smooth stone. The doors are wooden but surprisingly sturdy, and the ceiling is fifteen feet high. There are torches set in the walls at regular intervals. A - Two hollows sit with heads in hands, while a third tears the tapestries on the walls to shreds with his weapon. The areas of the tapestries that can be seen depict scenes from Gwyn's war against the everlasting dragons. These three hollows are not hostile unless attacked. B - Two hollows with crossbows stand at the end of this corridor nearest the bonfire. Halfway along the corridor there is a pressure plate that triggers a swinging blade trap (+10 attack, 2d4 damage) which can be found and disabled (DC22). The hollows will fire at enemies along the corridor, but can be tricked into walking into the trap. C - This room is filled with broken crates and barrels. Two hollows wait inside, weapons ready. A DC20 search check reveals a rusted coin in the wreckage. D - This room is covered in debris, slowing movement by half. There are three giant rats in this room devouring some corpses, which seem to be missing their left hands. There is also a soul of a lost undead hidden in the wreckage, but it requires a DC20 search check to find. E - This small room is now empty, but it is where Fletcher was first encountered. F - Halfway along this corridor was cleverly hidden pit trap, now exposed. Anyone stepping on it must make a DC20 reflex save or take d6 damage and fall prone in the 10 foot deep pit. There are five crawling hands in there. There is a rusted coin hidden in this pit. G - In the centre of this large chamber is a bonfire, where characters can rest or increase their level. The Crestfallen Knight sits by the fire, muttering darkly. There are also four stone arches in this room, surrounding the bonfire. The mysterious bird Zulquernath is also first encountered here. H - The elevator leads eighty foot down to a twenty foot high platform in Grak's lair, a hundred feet below. I - The door to this room reads "Crypt". Inside to the left there is some debris, and to the right there is a ten foot drop with a ladder leading down to another area. There is one cursed hollow at the foot of the ladder, another lurking just out of sight in the next room. Hiding in the debris and the shadows are two hollows, waiting for an opportunity to push travellers off the edge (+7 if charging). A DC20 search check reveals a soul of a lost undead in the debris. J - This crypt contains five stone caskets, each with a crude human figure carved into the lid. K - In this chapel waits the Hollow Hound. There is also a statue of Gwyn (praying to it gives +2 strength for two encounters and a priest of Gwyn can restore one spell below fourth level per day from the shrine). A DC22 perception check reveals there is something unusual about the eyes of the statue, and pressing them makes it rotate to reveal a charcoal pine resin and a humanity. The blind ghostly priest Percival is also encountered here. L - This chamber features a five foot wide bridge over a gaping chasm (below lies the Furnace side of Grak's lair in the Vault). Four skeletal sentries guard it, two fighting defensively (-4 attack, +2 AC) while two more fire arrows from the other side. On a ledge a DC20 running jump check away is an inanimate skeleton holding a humanity and a rusted coin, but a DC30 standing jump must be made to get back. Anyone falling into the vault takes 9d6 fall damage. M - Beyond the fog gate waits Janus the Wraith Knight. N - This room was once part of an armoury full of weapons and armour. Inside waits the Rust Monster. O - This locked room was the only part of the armoury which survived the Rust Monster, and it is where Fletcher keeps his equipment. Fletcher can also be found here. P - There are two potbellies in this corridor which attack anyone who enters. Q - This room is small, and a DC20 search check reveals a hidden door. The alcove inside conceals a skeleton clutching a soul of the lost undead and a charcoal pine resin. The knight Stephen waits here. R - This room is large and covered in tapestries, most of which have been torn to shreds. A huge iron door leads to the lower levels and the Gloom Garden, but it cannot be opened without a key found in Janus' tomb. An inscription on the door says that Ser Janus sealed this passage to protect himself from the monsters below. Three hollow beserkers with greatswords wait in this room. Stephen's sword can also be found here. S - This room seems to be a ruined study of some kind. On one shelf there is a bottle of strong alcoholic spirits, a firebomb and two flasks of mushroom tea. The adhesive mimic is also found here, disguised as a treasure chest. T - This room is mostly empty, except for three statues on each of the left and right walls. The statues are not magical or dangerous. U - There is a pool of dark water twenty foot across in this chamber. A perception check at DC20 or an illumination spell reveals the three black leeches, which attack as soon as someone disturbs the water. Three more of the leeches cling to the ceiling. There is a lever on the other side of the pool, which can be activated to open the door for one round (a DC15 perception check reveals the sound of ticking). The lever cannot be used for another ten minutes after that. A DC22 search check also reveals a soul of the lost undead in the dark water. V - A large ooze monster fills the height and width of this corridor, and attacks from the halfway down when the door slams shut. A lever at the far end of the corridor opens the entrance at the near end for a minute. There are two levers, so this is true whichever direction the corridor is approached from. Beyond this stretch of corridor is a ladder which descends into Amnizu's Infested Mine. W - A mysterious warrior waits in this room, guarding a covered painting depicting a forest in the snow. Saying the word Luria while standing in front of the painting will transport the speaker and his allies into another world. Category:Gallery : The Areas